Stallion
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: My first LXG fanfic ever! Sawyer is bitten by a werewolf, and falls ill, perhaps even dying, and talks to Quatermain. Please RR i may consider contining this!


Stallion.

_Disclaimer:_ As much as i'd like to own LXG, i can't. This proud right goes to the creators, Fox studio's and to anyone else who was involved with production. i Am only using the characters/places/events for my own Litary uses.

_Author's notes: _After two weeks of owning LXG movie, i decided to try my hand at writing a story. Angst is my favourite genre. Do not ask why. Please enjoy this story and please R/R! Oh yeah and i must give credit to Kingleby, as it was out Rp that inspired this fanfic :) i owe ya one!. And i also need people's opinions as to whether i should continue this fanfic.

_Summary:_ Sawyer, bitten by a werewolf, falls ill, perhaps even dying, and has a talk with Allan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stallion_

It had gone on for days...Perhaps weeks in the young agent's eyes. The blonde lay in a bed in a room, his cheeks flushed out with the fever that had slowly caught on, and his eyelids were red from lack of sleep. He had been on a misson with Skinner, their task was to hunt down and kill a werewolf, but, in the process of the killing, Sawyer was bitten, and it was'nt looking good.

He was taken back to the Nautilus by Skinner, and as soon as word got around, he was immediatly confined to bed. It was strange, even though Sawyer was bitten, he showed no signs of changing into a furry beast. Perhaps his body was immune to changing into a werewolf, but the effects otherwise were extreme.

Sawyer let out a tired sigh, then turned over in his bed, wishing that he could get just moment of sleep, but with the fever it made hard work. Sawyer then flopped onto his back, and opened his green eyes, and he stared at the ceiling which was richly decorated with silver, just as the outside of the ship was. Looking at the patterns, however, made Sawyer feel dizzy and sleepy and within a matter of moments he had dozed into a light slumber, gratefull that his body and mind allowed for a few moments peace. Just as that peace arrived there was a soft knock on the door. Sawyer growled in his sore throat, fed up with people visiting every 5 seconds, but he knew they cared.

"Go Away!" Tom called out, dryly, but the man waiting outside did'nt want to.

"Sawyer, let me in, I wish to speak with you!" Allan Quatermain called back, knocking on the door louder.

"Fine, you can come in!" Tom called back hoarsly, then adverted his gaze to the door, watching Quatermain step in, and managed to put on a brave face.

"I just came to see how you were doing" Allan stated, pulling up a chair and sitting by him. "So..how are you feeling?" He asked.

Tom sighed, "Terrible" he answered, and he shut his eyes again, feeling the sweat from the fever dribble down his forehead.

Allan nodded "You'll be alright, you will see." He told him, and took a damp cloth from the bedside table, and brushed the sweat away from the young agents face and cheeks.

Tom coughed dryly again "I'm so tired.." he complained, sleep did not come easy.

"I know you are son, but you're a fighter, a stallion that does not want to be broken" he commented.

Tom smiled a little "Comparing me to that of an animal ?" the American asked.

Allan nodded sincerly "That was the only one i could think of to best describe you." he said.

Tom remained silent for a moment, then broke the silence "Will you please tell the others from me that I would like some peace for a while..they are driving me insane, and its rather hard to get some rest." the young agent asked.

Allan nodded "I'll see what i can do." he replied, then stood up from the chair and moved to the door, opening it.

"Thanks" Tom said, and Quatermain nodded again "No problem son" he replied, then left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes: _Well what do you think for my first LXG fanfic? i have'nt wrote in a long time, so i'm still warming up, but constructive comments are welcomed, but i do NOT accept flames!. you've been warned!


End file.
